


【番外】光

by Meetmeatthecorner



Series: 凡尔赛AU [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner
Summary: 发生在正文17章和18章之间的一辆车





	【番外】光

虽然帕瓦尔在答应搬到公爵的套间之时就已经有了觉悟，不过当晚上敲门声真地响起的时候，他还是免不了惴惴不安，小鹿乱撞。

奥尔良公爵站在他的门外，一如既往得英俊逼人。他身上穿着家常的丝质睡衣，外面披着黑天鹅绒的罩袍，上面用金线绣着小朵的鸢尾花。烛火跳动，映照着他的眉宇更加深邃：“晚上好，我为你带了香槟和点心来。”

“晚上好，殿下。”

公爵身后跟着两名仆人。一名默默地在桌上铺好餐巾，放下描花的瓷器和银质的餐具，在两只高脚水晶杯里为他们倒上香槟，又把装着香槟的大玻璃瓶在边桌上摆好。另一名则手脚利索地立起三层银质托盘，分别逐层放上香草鲜奶泡芙、樱桃白兰地蛋糕、手指饼干、焦糖乳酪卷、黄油千层酥、草莓覆盆子馅饼、宝石状的水果软糖、杏仁香橙奶油慕斯、还有各种色彩娇丽的玛卡龙……

两人安置妥当之后，也不待公爵吩咐，就恭敬地一鞠躬，像来时一样安静而迅速地退出了房间。

门“嗒”的一声合上了，室内一片静默。甚至可以听到外面花园里的虫鸣。夜晚的瓦拉内看起来跟白天有点不太一样，他身上散发着什么不可名状的，更加有威胁性的气息，就像是嗅到了猎物踪迹的猛兽，令帕瓦尔后颈上的汗毛都竖了起来。他的心跳得那么大声，恐怕整座凡尔赛宫都能听见，因此不得不找些话来说：“都那么晚了，这些甜点未免也太多了。”

“我不知道你喜欢什么，只好让他们每一样都准备了一点……”瓦拉内把一个杯子递给帕瓦尔，低沉的声音就像醇厚丝滑的佳酿。

帕瓦尔已经换下了今晚赴宴的盛装，只穿了一件及膝的绉纱睡袍，中间用一根腰带系着，宽松的领口和袖口都织着花边。他露着两段白玉般的纤细小腿，如云的秀发蓬松地堆在脸侧，毫无脂粉之气，除了瓦拉内送给他的戒指以外，也没有佩戴任何珠宝，反倒凸显了他天然的清丽俊秀。

瓦拉内一边小口地啜饮着香槟，一边用目光露骨地爱抚着帕瓦尔裸露在外面的每一寸肌肤，从他血色苍白的脸颊，淡粉色的嘴唇，到颀长的脖颈，娟秀的锁骨，又沿着他的敞开的领口逐渐向下，仿佛在用眼神为他宽衣解带。

“我……我最喜欢樱桃蛋糕……”帕瓦尔手足无措地说。瓦拉内的注视令他觉得自己好像身上什么也没有穿。淡金色的酒液中气泡不断上涌。帕瓦尔一口也没有喝，就已经掌心出汗，脸颊发热，心也仿佛香槟中的气泡那样不断翻涌。

“是吗？”瓦拉内随意地说，信手拈起雪白的奶油上那枚鲜红色的樱桃。帕瓦尔本来已经张开嘴，做好了被他喂的准备，不想瓦拉内却把樱桃放进了自己的嘴里。

“我刚刚才说了我喜欢樱桃……”帕瓦尔半真半假地抗议还没来得及说完，下半句话就被瓦拉内的吻堵在了嘴里。

公爵用一只手按住帕瓦尔的后脑，手指插进他浓密的卷发里，一边与他唇舌交缠。他的舌头把那颗甜美多汁的果实推到帕瓦尔的嘴里，趁势扣开他的牙关，交换着津液，他用舌头卷住帕瓦尔的舌头，探索着他口腔里的每一个角落。樱桃的汁液和浓厚的甜味同时在他们嘴里弥漫开来。

瓦拉内并不松开这个吻，反手把门“咔哒”一声上了锁。帕瓦尔自然理解这个举动背后的含义，他在瓦拉内的吻里轻轻叹息了一声，身体微微颤抖，说不清是紧张还是期待。

“好吃吗？”瓦拉内低声问。

帕瓦尔的喉咙发干，只敢默默点头。

“你应该知道，我今晚可不是来吃东西的……”瓦拉内凑在他耳边说，伸出舌头描画着他的耳廓，把他的耳垂含在嘴里，火热的鼻息和湿润的触感令帕瓦尔一阵酥麻，难以自制地呜咽了一声。

瓦拉内的手指从他睡衣的前襟里探进去，爱抚着他饱满的胸膛，用指尖反复拈动他的乳头。另一只手则撩起他的下摆，揉弄着他圆润的屁股。

“我喜欢看你穿着我送你的衣服……但我更喜欢亲自脱掉它……”

瓦拉内把帕瓦尔的领口拨开，吮吸啃咬着他肩颈细嫩的肌肤，就像他们的祖先在几千年前做的那样。远古的Alpha能凭借着这样的标记永远地占有一个Omega，而现在人类的腺体早已退化，瓦拉内此举的象征意义远大于实际意义。

帕瓦尔洁白的双臂环住瓦拉内的腰身，把头抵在Alpha的颈弯，他被他强烈的雄性气息包围着，那片白檀木林绵长悠远，有掠食者出没其中。他满脸红晕，双目微阖，光洁的肌肤汗津津的，令平日里高雅无暇的美貌带上了一丝妖艳，纯白的睡袍贴在身上，勾勒出身体的轮廓，昂贵的花边下隐隐透出润泽的肌肤。

“可以吗？”瓦拉内不待回答，就拉开帕瓦尔的腰带，完全坦露出他匀称修长的身躯，犹带着几分少年的青涩和稚嫩，白皙的肌肤散发着珍珠般的光泽，令人为之目眩。而相形之下，令瓦拉内更显得精悍矫健，他的肌肉块垒分明，流畅起伏，就像一头美丽的黑豹。

瓦拉内横抱起帕瓦尔，把他扔到床上，柔软的床褥陷下去，床发出“吱呀”一声。

现在加诸于他身上的是瓦拉内的重量，瓦拉内的体温，有什么火热坚硬的东西抵着他的大腿，这个认知不免令帕瓦尔又羞又怕，浑身颤抖。

瓦拉内很想要不顾一切，狂风骤雨般地占有面前的人，他的Omega会哭泣哀鸣，但他不会抗议的。不过这是他们第一次结合，瓦拉内知道他应该要慢慢地品尝他柔软的肌肤，甜美的气息，他想要饮下他迷乱的泪水和忘情的呻吟，然后再在他身上刻下自己的印记。

“告诉我，你……过去曾经与Alpha结合过吗？”瓦拉内抵着他的额头问。

帕瓦尔默默摇头，他棕色的卷发在枕头上摇动。

“……我猜也是。”

凡尔赛风气开放，并不将贞操看得特别重，但是本能仍旧让瓦拉内感到满足和欣慰。他的Omega是如此娇嫩清纯，犹如初生的新月一般可人。不过银月高悬于天边，将清晖洒遍人间，而帕瓦尔是只属于他的。

“你……”帕瓦尔还没有问出口就后悔了。这是什么傻问题？

瓦拉内也猜出了他要问什么：“我可是国王的儿子……”

王室的Alpha在少年时就由专门的……老师……教导他们床笫之道，这是众所周知之事。

帕瓦尔别过脸去，紧紧蹙起眉头，浓密的睫毛覆盖住他的眼睛，就像乌云遮蔽了明月。

“啊，吾爱……请不要因为我在遇到你之前发生的事情苛责我。”瓦拉内轻吻着他的额角、鼻尖、唇边，然后含住他的下唇，温柔地舔舐啃咬。他的指尖缓慢地爬过帕瓦尔的身体，描画着他的曲线，从他起伏的胸脯，平坦的小腹，紧实的大腿，一路往下摸到他的两腿之间。

帕瓦尔情不自禁地夹紧了双腿。

瓦拉内的嘴唇圈住了帕瓦尔已经微微挺立的乳头，用舌头挑动吮吸着，由轻至重。一面用拇指和食指用力揉捏着另一边，他感到肉粒逐渐变得硬硬的。

一股难以形容的滋味涌上心头。帕瓦尔不由自主地挺起身体，把胸膛更深地送进瓦拉内的嘴里。

瓦拉内在他耳边低声呢喃，说着一些他自己也不明白含义的安慰和情话，他用指尖微微拨开紧闭的入口，耐心而执拗，一瓣一瓣地爱抚着楚楚可怜的花朵，直到深处缓缓地渗出蜜液来，把他的手指都搞得湿淋淋的。

“我爱你，我要与你结合，我想要你真真正正、完完全全地属于我……我要你……请你应允我……”

帕瓦尔因为话里的含义和他两腿之间感到的热力而战栗，他满脸潮红，眼里泛起泪光，打湿了颤动的睫毛。

“吾爱……请你应允我……请你赐我只有你能给予我的极乐……”

帕瓦尔不能自已地呜咽了一声，他不敢直视瓦拉内，转过脸去，在喘息的间隙断断续续地说：“……好，好的……请按你喜欢的做……”

不需要他再说第二遍，瓦拉内的前端就进入了他。

帕瓦尔闷哼了一声，吃痛地弓起背，十根修长的手指紧紧绞住身下的床单，身体本能地夹紧了入侵的异物。疼痛和羞怯令他头晕目眩，不知如何是好。

瓦拉内伏下脸，吻着他的嘴唇，下巴，和脖子，一边温柔地，但是又不容拒绝地，一点一点挤入帕瓦尔的身体。

“你是我的……我的……”

“啊……太，太大了……啊……啊……”帕瓦尔终于承受不住地摇头啜泣，绞紧了身体，带着哭音问，“好了吗？已经……可以了吗？”

“还没有……好孩子……你做得很好……”瓦拉内艰难地喘息着，他最后一个挺腰，终于把自己完整地埋进了黏腻湿热的内部，那里仿佛自有生命那样，立刻就贪恋地紧紧吸住了他。

瓦拉内咬紧牙关，勉力控制住抽送的欲望，抚摸着帕瓦尔的头顶柔声安慰。在许多个不眠之夜他曾经想象过这个时刻，恋人销魂蚀骨的影像也曾在缠绵的梦境中造访过他，而现实超越了他的一切想象和梦境。他的Omega，驯顺而甜蜜，温柔地接纳着他的全部。

瓦拉内慢慢律动着身体，他灼热的顶端不时研磨着花心，很快就让帕瓦尔心痒难耐，浑身酥软。他发出凌乱不成调的呻吟哀求，欲拒还迎地扭动着腰，纤细的睫毛不断抖动，一小股一小股的暖流源源不断地从他的深处涌出。

瓦拉内也感受到了他身体的反应，他开始加快送腰的节奏，长驱直入，撞击一下比一下有力。肉体和肉体摩擦着，伴随着淫亵的水声，快感和痛楚一起沿着脊椎升到帕瓦尔的脑海，然后无边无际地蔓延开去，让他神思恍惚，全身颤抖。

瓦拉内抬高他的腰，不停冲击着最幽深的密处，一股股体液沿着帕瓦尔的大腿往下淌，把他的屁股都打湿了。腰间传来的酥麻逐渐变得甘美迷人，情欲的熔岩铺天盖地席卷而来，一波又一波，仿佛连身体都要融化了。帕瓦尔的呻吟声拉长了尾音，伸在空中的脚趾也绷紧了，随着Alpha不停的冲击泣不成声，祈求着更多……

***

烛芯终于烧完了，小小的火苗最后跳动了一下就熄灭了。房间里完全暗了下来，只有淡淡的星光透过窗帘射进来。帕瓦尔动了一下，迷迷糊糊地问：“你要走了吗？”

“没事，我可以留下来……”瓦拉内躺在床上，有一搭没一搭地抚摸着帕瓦尔靠在他胸前的脑袋，“你继续睡吧。”

“你不困吗？”

瓦拉内摇摇头，他的心绪出奇得宁静，澄明如水，但他毫无睡意。

帕瓦尔没有再说话，慵懒地环住他温暖的身体，心满意足地在Alpha的怀抱中陷入了沉睡。他知道当他醒来的时候，瓦拉内还会在他的身边的。


End file.
